Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Intertrodanxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling, (INTERlisxc3x97unnamed seedling) with an unnamed seedling (unnamed seedlingxc3x97unnamed seedling). INTERlis is patented (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,722).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a white spray rose for the cut flower market that has good production, good stem length and good vase life.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Excellent production of cut flower spray roses;
2. Long stem length
3. Good vase life;
4. Few thorns; and
5. Ease of propagation as a budded plant or as a rooted cutting.
Plants of this variety produce clusters of flowers at the top of the stems, a plant producing in a greenouse about 25 to 27 stems per year.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cutting and budding, as performed at Wasco and Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.